The Butterfly Effect
by InterferenceInReality
Summary: Once again Yuffie steals a rare materia,only to find it's a materia that can send you to the past and can help change the future. What happens when she's had her fun rooting in people's past,to find its not all always been nice and witness a hero's death?
1. Chapter 1

**[Lifestream]**

A young female with short black hair floated in what was known as the 'Lifestream'. Her clothes and her hair flowed around gently as her brown eyes slowly opened. Green and white liquid wrapped around her as it twisted around the air.

"_The lifestream_?" She questioned herself,baffled. "_How did I end up here_?"

At that moment just in the distance in front of her she saw a ray of light bounce off a transparent sphere. Inside of it was a silver liquid taking form of a butterfly. Feeling completely light,she started to swim over to it,like she was in water. She circled her hand around the sphere and held it in her hand.

"_Was it you who caused this_?"

~*~* **_Earlier that day_** ~*~*

"SDS at your service!" Yuffie said enthusically making a peace sign with her fingers.

A man dressed in ragged clothes frowned at her,before he walked behind a small archway into another room. Yuffie crossed her arms and tutted,"How rude." Her mind thought. She grabbed her black wristband and started turning it around her wrist. As she waited for the man to collect the package for her,she began carelessly wondering around the old shop.

Alot of the corners in the ceiling and most of the objects in the shop had cobwebs covering them-making Yuffie a little grossed out. She started to look around at the random objects in the store,to her surprise she saw something slightly interesting and that was a Maneki Neko. It was a gold coloured one,holding a Koban in his right hand. Eventually Yuffie got bored and carried on browsing through the shop. The next thing Yuffie found was a Chocobo plush toy,it was soft and fluffy,with long brown legs.

She picked it up and heard something rolling off the shelf,until a drop noise was heard-thats when her attention was aimed at the floor. On the floor was a transparent sphere with a silver liquid butterfly inside.

"Materia?" She grabbed her mouth trying to silence herself.

Footsteps in the backroom where the man had gone to get his package were getting closer. Yuffie quickly grabbed the Materia and placed it into her yellow pouch,as she put the plush Chocobo back on the shelf. Taking big strides,she rushed over to the counter and grinned widely as the man came back through the door. He raised an eyebrow at her as he froze at the door,he shook his head and carried on making his way to the counter. He placed on top of the counter a small wooden box.

"If you could have it delievered by tonight it would be gladly appeciated." The man spoke as Yuffie grabbed the box.

Still smiling widely,Yuffie ran out of the shop.

"Goodbye Mr Shop Owner!" She yelled.

The shop owner just stared at the front door with a puzzled look,holding his hand infront of him like he was stopped during in a waving motion. Outside of the building Cloud was leaning against his motorcycle,speaking to someone on the phone.

"She's here now. Got to go." He said as he pressed the cancel key on his phone.

He flipped the phone and shoved it into his pocket. Yuffie walked over to him grinning and passed him the wooden box,while getting a suspicous gaze off Cloud.

"What happened?" He bluntly said.

Yuffie stepped back and waved her hands in front of her.

"Er.. nothing nothing,I just found some ma-" She paused.

"Ma?"

"Ma-ma-many things interesting in there. I found this really cute plush toy for Marlene it-it was a Chocobo one. I mean how cool is that!" She stopped babbling to find Cloud was sat on his motorcycle setting the engine ready to go.

Yuffie breathed out in relief with her hand to her chest,until something clicked in her head. "Hey you Chocobo head! Don't ignore people when they are speaking to you."

Cloud just sighed. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you."

Yuffie cringed at the thought of whether he would actually leave her or not,so she ran over to the motorcycle and jumped behind him. She smiled and placed the box between her legs and wrapped her arms around Cloud.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"If you think your going to throw up,tell me to stop. I don't want you to-"

"Awww you care about me!" She said childishly.

"I was going to say I don't want you to ruin Fenrir. But,we'll go with that."

Yuffie's eyebrows knitted and she bit her lip to hide her anger,but was amazed to see Cloud chuckle abit. Her tensed body now relaxed as her lips turned at the sides.

"I guess I'll let you off for now." She giggled.

**[Seventh Heaven Bar,Edge]**

Silent music played in the background of the bar as five people sat around a circular table.

"What business did you need to speak of Reno?" Cloud asked curiously.

Reno chucked an image of a transparent sphere with a silver liquid butterfly inside of it on the table. Cloud and Tifa raised their brows,while Yuffie's eyes looked to the floor as she felt pressure build on her.

"What is this?" Tifa commented as she viewed the photo.

"Memory Materia." Reno answered.

"Memory Materia!" Yuffie repeated with joy,until she silenced herself again.

"I thought you'd be happy about it." Reno smirked before glancing back over to Cloud. "It's an exceptionally rare materia isn't it,better yet no-ones ever seen anything like this before. It was found in the Materia Caves by a Shin-ra researcher known as Chokichi. From what we heard this is quite the powerful materia."

Rude leaned forward his arms resting on the table. "Chokichi is now known as abit of a mad man. He claims he was thinking of his deaceased wife who died last year due to a monster attack when he found this materia. Aparantly he went back to the moment just before she died and saved her-then he came back."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"Sooooo...?" Yuffie extended the word as she moved her hand in small circles.

Reno rolled his eyes at her.

"So he brought back his dead wife,but heres the confusing part. Everybody in the research facilty have always known his wife and according to them she never died. Even his own wife is baffled by what he's saying. So if this materia really did work then that means the only reason he remembers is because he was the one who went back in time and changed the future." Reno spoke with a serious tone.

Yuffie,Cloud and Tifa were all astounded,but not wanting to believe it Yuffie spoke.

"I think its true,maybe he's just lost the plot you know. Gone completely physco from chemicals and stuff." Yuffie spun her hand around near her head to make the 'Looney' gesture as she stood up-until Reno made her stop from simple words.

"What if its true? Could you imagine what would happen if people started changing the past?"

The whole room fell silent again and everybody kept their eyes on the photo. For Yuffie she tightened her fists and began to shake abit,the pressure was getting to much for her-she had to get out of that room. She rotated around ninety degrees before sticking her tongue out at everyone.

"Argh! This room is so stuffy with all this seriousness! I'm taking a break for abit." She faked a chuckle as she left the bar.

Everybody just looked at her,before they started to talk amongst each other again. While Yuffie was outside she turned into an alley way and leaned against the rough surface of a wall. She slid down slowly and pulled out the materia to have a look at it. She started to remember everything Reno had said and she was beginning to wonder whether it was true.

"Hmm going back into the past and changing things. It seems nice,but changing the future also seems like a bad thing to happen." She stared off at the moon and watched the stars sparkle. "Things would be so much simplier if I was a kid again. Atleast then it would be a slap on the wrist if I got caught stealing this kind of materia."

As she said that the butterfly in the middle began to flap its wings and the materia began to brighten with white light. Suddenly the light burst out of the materia and filled the whole of Edge in complete whiteness. The bright light being too much for Yuffie,mader her quickly shut her eyes.

**[Wutai]**

*~*~ **10 Years In The Past** *~*~

"So where are you taking me now?" She asked as the green and white liquid completely took over her before she opened her eyes again to find a familar destination. Wutai ten years into the past.

"One,avoid unnecessarily training."

"Two,protect Wutai at all costs."

Yuffie's attention was caught at the also familar voice. She pressed her back to a wall and peeped around the corner to see a younger version of herself.

"Three,ugly SHINRA dudes must be punished!"

A guy with spikey blue hair who looked similar to Cloud stood there,looking awkwardly at the young girl stood at the top of the stoned stairs.

"Who are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

The young Yuffie placed her hands at hips on her green and white hoodie.

"I'm Wutai's greatest warrior! If you wanna go futher,you have to go through me!"

* * *

><p>AN:

SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES! =.= the spell check isn't working!

I tried to keep the characters in ... well character and if i failed to meet your expectations then FORGIVE ME! :'( xD

If any of you are confused please feel free to ask questions!

;D wonder whats going to happen next ... DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUM!

Also i've had this idea in my head for ages and just incase... O.O anyone has this storyline then OMG! I'm so sorry I really should of checked all the stories first before posting this!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Wutai]**

*~*~ **10 Years Into The Past **~*~*

Yuffie heard the water from the fountain of Leviathan, the sea serpent who was looked up to as a God in Wutai. She glanced up to the building in front of the young yuffie and the mysterious Shinra soldier who seemed to be familar to her. It appeared to be some sort of special shrine with two stone sculptures of protecters on either side. Exaiming the building Yuffie turned her attention back on too the young her and the Shinra soldier.

The Shinra soldier gawked and mumbled to his self "A kid...?"

He sighed as he pinched his nose before speaking to the young Yuffie. "You shouldn't be playing here,it's dangerous. Go home to your parents."

Yuffie watched wide eyed as the young Yuffie had jumped from the top of the stairs,before landing on her feet perfectly balanced behind the Shinra soldier.

"You're the one who's going home!" She yelled.

Yuffie covered her mouth with her hand and grunted,trying to hold back her laughter-luckily nobody heard her.

"If you insist on going any further,you'll have a fight on your hands!" She warned.

Suddenly at full speed the young Yuffie charged for the Shinra soldier,who was now rubbing the back of his head-baffled on how to solve the situation.

"Oh,man... What am I supposed to do here?"

He stopped rubbing the back of his head when he noticed the young Yuffie had reached him, he looked down at her awkwardly as she began stamping her foot and pretending to punch him in his stomach. Yuffie however was wondering whether she should laugh or just be plain embarassed. Yuffie smacked her hand to head and shook her head.

"What on the planet was I thinking at the time?" She thought to herself.

"Whap! Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!" The young Yuffie said proudly.

In desperation the Shinra soldier dropped to his knees and guarded his face with his arm.

"Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!" He faked sounding in pain.

Yuffie looked at him amazed and smiled. The young Yuffie however once again posed in her hands on hips stance.

"There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai!"

The young Yuffie ran off in the opposite direction which was under the bridge before running up another set of steps and leaving the central of Wutai. Yuffie got a sweat bead dropping across her forehead,as she noticed the Shinra soldier was checking his surrondings-quickly Yuffie pulled her head back from around the corner of the wall and clenched her teeth.

"Well back to work i guess." He said as he walked up the stone steps.

Yuffie unsure of what to do stared at the materia she had found recently. "So do I hang around more or what?" She spoke aloud.

"I'm sure the correct answer would be to leave Wutai." A man said with authority.

Yuffie jumped and turned to see a man with blue hair down to his shoulders,with a parting in the middle. He was a Shinra first class uniform and to Yuffie's surprise she noticed the Buster Blade on his back.

"How come you have that sword?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

The man she had just met glared at her cautiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuffie only caught on to what she was saying. She was in the past,but curiousity took over-where there more of those swords she thought.

"Sorry I thought it was another one-"

"Leave."

Yuffie was taken back a bit, before she pouted. "Excuse me,you do not tell me to leave!"

She placed her hand by her side then froze before searching herself down.

"My weapon!" She sulked.

"All the more reason to leave,you better not be here when I get back." He plainly said as he walked towards the building the other Shinra soldier had gone through. He stopped in his tracks. "I mean it."

Unexpectadly a massive thud came from inside the building and the blue haired stranger grunted. "Zack! I told you not to be careless."

He ran off into the building,leaving Yuffie on her own outside.

"Zack. So that's your name."

At that moment the materia had lit up a white light again,she looked at it as she picked it out of her pouch again to see the butterfly's wings flap again.

"Uh oh!" She cringed.

**[Lifestream]**

*~*~** Present Day ***~*~

"Where am I being taken now?"

"Your going back to your time. Sheeesh you really are a troublesome kid. Watch your back Yuffie,its not a good thing snooping into the past-becareful. Changing things for the best,has its worst effects on other things to. Remember that." A male's voice said.

Unfortuantly Yuffie couldn't match the voice,as the lifestream kept making her weightless and her mind seemed to calm to the point she couldn't think properly.

**[Edge,Outside Seventh Heaven]**

She closed her eyes gently to hear the sudden rush of traffic passing by. Her eyes shot open and she looked left to right.

"Edge?" She exclaimed.

Tifa who was bent forward,pushing weight onto her leg as she was just about to tap Yuffie on the shoulder.

"Yuffie are you okay?" She asked with a worried look.

Yuffie smiled sightly before nodding her head. "Sorry I somehow fell asleep, I had a weird dream it kinda shook me up abit." She giggled.

A small chuckle left Tifa's lips,making Yuffie scowl. "It's not nice to laugh at me you know!"

Tifa started laughing at her,before standing straight and smiling. "I know. Marlene and Denzel are waiting inside for you,they seem kind of bored."

Yuffie gave her a cheesey grin and doing a small salute with her hand,but then she asked a question. "Tifa,how long have I been out here?"

Tifa pointed her finger on her chin,while her elbow rested on the right arm that was wrapped around her waist. Her eyes wondered to the side as she thought about it.

"Five minutes."

Yuffie was slightly shocked,it felt like she had been in Wutai ages-but she was only gone five minutes in her timeline. She got up and brushed herself down and watched Tifa walk back around the corner,before it clicked. The materia. Looking around frantically it was nowhere to be seen on the floor,just about to panic she put her hand in her pouch to find the materia was there. She sighed in relief,before brushing herself down and making her way towards the bar.

"I so have to try this again! This could be fun! Whose past should roam around in next!" She laughed like an evil genius before stepping through the door.


End file.
